


Escape the TV Show

by ETNMystic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, once again if you want reasoning please comment below
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: In which I cast ETN characters/pets as tv show characters.





	1. Phineas and Ferb

**Phineas and Ferb:**

**Phineas:** Matthew Patrick

 **Ferb:** Oli White

 **Isabella:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Perry:** Skip aka CatPat

 **Candace:** Nikita Dragun

 **Stacy:** Manny MUA

 **Jenny:** JC Caylen

 **Buford:** Destorm Power

 **Baljet:** Roi Wassabi

 **Doofenshmirtz:** Cedric

 **Major Monogram:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Carl:** Shane Dawson

 **Jeremy:** Mortimer

 **Susie:** Lucy

 **Mr. Fletcher:** Sampson

 **Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher:** Colleen Ballinger-Evans

 **Norm:** The Automaton Bride

 **Peter the Panda:** Cookie the French Bulldog

**Fireside Girls:**

**Ginger:** Liza Koshy

 **Adyson Sweetwater:** Alison

 **Katie:** Justine Ezarik

 **Milly:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Holly:** Teala Dunn

 **Gretchen:** Sierra Furtado

 

**(FOR THE MAIN CHARACTERS, I CASTED MOSTLY ON PERSONALITY OR ANOTHER FACTOR. SORRY IF I WHITE-WASHED, BUT NIKITA'S NOT SWEET ENOUGH TO BE ISABELLA. AND ROSANNA'S AS CUTE AS ISABELLA)**

 


	2. Doctor Who (New Who)

**Doctor Who (New Who):**

**The Ninth Doctor:** Roi Wassabi

 **The Tenth Doctor:** Matthew Patrick

 **The Eleventh Doctor:** Joey Graceffa

 **The Twelfth Doctor:** Destorm Power

 **The Thirteenth Doctor:** Safiya Nygaard

 **The War Doctor:** Vincent Wells

 **Rose Tyler:** Justine Ezarik

 **Mickey:** Mortimer

 **Donna Noble:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Martha Jones:** Teala Dunn

 **Amy Pond:** Alison

 **Rory Williams:** Oli White

 **River Song:** Calliope

 **Clara (Oswin) Oswald:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Vastra:** Cindy

 **Strax:** Male Twin Doll

 **Jenny:** Lucy

 **The Master:** Nicholas

 **Missy:** The Sorceress

 


	3. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I MIGHT add in a few ETN writers if I don't have enough from the show.

**My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic:**

**Twilight Sparkle:** Eva Gutowski

 **Pinkie Pie:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Fluttershy:** Lauren Riihimaki

 **Rainbow Dash:** Gabbie Hanna

 **Applejack:**  Andrea Brooks

 **Rarity:** Nikita Dragun

 **Celestia:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Luna/Nightmare Moon:** Alison

 **Cadence:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Spike:** Pepito

 **Big Mac:** Alex Wassabi

 **Applebloom:** Delilah

 **Sweetie Belle:** Madison's Daughter

 **Scootaloo:** Liza Koshy

 **Queen Chrysalis:** The Sorceress

 **Discord:** The Carnival Master

 **King Sombra:**  The Cursed God

 **Shining Armor:** Mortimer

 **Mayor Mare:** Mayor Janet

 **Treehugger:** JC Caylen

 **Granny Smith:** Vampire Queen

 **Flim:** Cedric

 **Flam:** Dorien

 **Starlight Glimmer:** Killer Clown Leader

 **Sunset Shimmer:** Lucy

 **Zecora:** Calliope

 **Troubleshoes:** Benjamin

 **Cheerilee:** Sally Slaughter

 **Doctor Whooves:** Matthew Patrick

 **Derpy/Muffin:** Teala Dunn

 **Trixie:** Jetpack Girl

 **Flash Sentry:**  Wilmer

 **Vinyl:** Andrea Russett

 **Octavia:** Vera

 **Adagio:** Sandra

 **Aria:** Darla

 **Sonata:** Belle


	4. A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you cringed every time Olaf ever tries to touch Violet in the series, clap your hands. *claps all the hands.*
> 
> But yeah, season 3 premiered yesterday.

**Lemony Snicket's _A Series of Unfortunate Events_ :**

**Lemony Snicket:** Joey Graceffa

 **Violet Baudelaire:** Andrea Brooks

 **Klaus Baudelaire:** Matthew Patrick

 **Sunny Baudelaire:** Liza Koshy

 **Mr. Poe:** Mortimer Wilson

 **Eleanora Poe:** Glozell Green

 **Edgar/Albert:** Adoppp

 **Justice Strauss:** canufeelthemagictonight

 **Count Olaf:** Destorm Power

 **Jacquelyn Scieszka:** Alison

 **Hooky:** Jesse Wellens

 **Baldy:** Metalneck Mickey

 **Henchperson:** Benjamin

**White-Faced Women:**

**1.** Sandra

 **2.** Debra

 **Gustav:** Adoppp

 **Larry Your-Waiter:** AquaEclipse

 **Mr. Quagmire:** Timothy DeLaGhetto

 **Mrs. Quagmire:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Uncle Monty:** Lascivious Luke

 **Woman at the Movie Theatre with Popcorn:** NervousAliceCurious

 **Ticket Vendor:** hermioneg1127

 **Taxi Driver:** Willowcat88

 **Aunt Josephine:** Colleen Ballinger

 **Sir:** Destorm Power

 **Charles:** Jesse Wellens

 **Phil:** Tyler Oakley

 **Georgina Orwell:** Gabbie Hanna (ironic, huh?)

 **Duncan Quagmire:** Alex Wassabi

 **Isadora Quagmire:** Lauren Riihimaki

 **Carmelita Spats:** Lucy

 **Vice Principal Nero:** TheEmoAuthor 

 **Mr. Remora:** Adoppp

 **Mrs. Bass:** Glozell Green

 **Jacques Snicket:** Matthew Haag

 **Olivia the Librarian:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Jerome Squalor:** Manny MUA

 **Esme Squalor:** Nikita Dragun

**VFD Council of Elders:**

canufeelthemagictonight

Adoppp

AquaEclipse

NervousAliceCurious

 **Hector:** Oli White

 **Last Chance General Store Manager:** canufeelthemagictonight

** Volunteers Fighting Disease:  
**

canufeelthemagictonight

Adoppp

AquaEclipse

NervousAliceCurious

Lucy112235

hermioneg1127

Bird_Of_Scarlet

Willowcat88

TheEmoAuthor

 **Babs:** Janet Wilson

 **Hal:** Dorien

 **Hugo:** Teeterama

 **Colette:** Lucy112235

 **Kevin:** Manny MUA

 **Madame Lulu:** Calliope

 **Bruce:** Canyoufeelanything

 **Man With A Beard But No Hair:** Shane Dawson (in a bald cap)

 **Woman With Hair But No Beard:** Killer Clown Leader

**Snow Scouts:**

Madison's Daughter

Liza Koshy

Pepito

Ezra

Delilah

Lucy112235

canufeelthemagictonight

Canyoufeelanything

AquaEclipse

NervousAliceCurious

 **Quigley Quagmire:** Alex Wassabi

 **Kit Snicket:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Fiona Widdershins:** Teala Dunn

 **Frank/Earnest/Dewey Denouement:** Matthew Haag

 **Beatrice Baudelaire:** Andrea Russett

 **Friday:** Delilah

 **Ishmael:** Willie

 **Bertrand Baudelaire:** Matthew Patrick

 **Beatrice Baudelaire the Second (Older Version):** ETNMystic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a long list. 
> 
> Safiya was my original choice for Violet, but Andrea Brooks needed a chance to shine. Plus Fixer? Inventor? Kinda the same thing.
> 
> I was gonna put Ro in Sunny's spot, and then I thought Delilah, but settled on Liza.
> 
> Also it's ironic that Gabbie's playing a hypnotist because she's scared of hypnotists.
> 
> Should I have put TheEmoAuthor as Lemony Snicket? Because Lemony Snicket's kind of emo himself. idk.
> 
> Did I forget any characters? Please let me know!


	5. Gravity Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because people would probably kill me if I didn't cast this.

** Gravity Falls: **

**Dipper Pines:** Matthew Patrick

 **Mabel Pines:** Rosanna Pansino

 **Waddles:** Cookie Pansino

 **Grunkle Stan:** Dorien

 **Soos:** Joey Graceffa

 **Wendy:** Safiya Nygaard

 **Grenda:** Andrea Russett

 **Candy:** Lauren Riihimaki

 **Norman:** Mortimer

 **Ford Pines:** Cedric

 **Gideon Gleeful:** Atticus's Son

 **Bud Gleeful:** Atticus

 **Old Man McGucket:** Shane Dawson

 **Jeff:** Roi Wassabi

 **Schmebulock:** JC Caylen

 **Rainbow-Barfing Gnome:** Willie

 **Mermando:** Manny MUA

 **Lazy Eyed Susan:** The Gingerbread Woman.

 **Pacifica Northwest:** Nikita Dragun

 **Robbie:** Morgan the Vampire

 **Bill Cipher:** The Ringmaster

 **Quentin Trembley:** Janet Wilson

 **Officer Blubs:** Arthur

 **Deputy Durland:** Marvin

 **Supermarket Ghosts Who Hate Teenagers:** Twin Dolls

 **Tad Strange:** Matthew Haag

 **Toby Determined:** Alex Wassabi

 **Shandra Jimenez:** Andrea Brooks

 **Blendin Blandin:** Jetpack Girl

 **The Love God:** Tyler Oakley

 **The Multi-bear:** Wilmer

 **The Summerween Trickster:** The Guardian of the Season 1 House

 


End file.
